Pay by Prepaid Card
Introduction into the new donating options So InterventionX has brought some new methods of donating in, and they are Pre-Paid cards and pay by SMS. We are now accepting Pre-Paid cards for donations! This system is automated and will go through once successful. Feel free to suggest more and we will see if our payment processor accepts it. The new methods of payment Where to buy Cherry Credits? You can buy Cherry Credits from 7/11's, there is many others places to buy and you can use PayPal and pay by phone, here is a site link on where you can buy it from and what options you have to pay with. http://www.cherrycredits.com/ph/pages/where-to-buy Where to buy a PaySafeCard? PaySafeCards can be bought at many locations, so to locate a store near you here is a link for you to use to get to the stores location tracker. https://www.paysafecard.com/en-au/buy/ Where to buy CashU? Also like PaySafeCards CashU can be bought from many locations near where you live he is a link to use to fnd a stre near you. https://www.cashu.com/site/en/topup# Where to buy MOLPOINTS? There is many ways to get MOLPoints, you can find a store closest to you, or you can pay online by using Mobile with provider like Boku for an example, and also by PayPal or Ewallet. You also have 3 different ways to get MOLPoints, you can buy online, you can buy from Physical Outlets or even pay by phone. Here is a website on the options you have to do, https://www.mol.com/global/HowReload.aspx Other Method: Ukash can be bought all over the world from 7/11's, and other locations but here is a store locator to find the closest store located to you. The currency on the card can be from $10-$200, so you can choose how much you wish to put onto your prepaid card. Here is a site link to a store locator. https://www.ukash.com/en-AU/where-to-get/ ecoPayz, also known as Ewallet, here is a breif description on how it works. The EcoPay application works based on the principle of the prepaid account. You have got to have the required amount of money in your account to carry out a given transaction. Once your account is credited, you can instantaneously carry out all the operations that the EcoPay application offers namely: *Money Transfer (to anybody whether the beneficiary possesses the EcoPay e- wallet or not) *Payment at the sales point or online. *Withdrawal of money at the ATM Bank Transfer The easiest way to explain it is like this, The bank sending money will contact the bank receiving money. The bank that will send money will pass the instructions on how to go about the arrangement. Both banks will check the identity of the one sending and receiving the money. Then bank transfers which is the transferring of money is done. Pay by mobile phone option These are all the options you have you to pay by phone, you must find the website and figure out which one you can pay with in your area, or country, once found out follow the steps on the how to donate guide. Thank you for reading this new Pay by Prepaid Cards & SMS these are all your new options.